Night Crawler
by shinju desu
Summary: It's Natsuki's 20th birthday. Nao and the gang urges her to get laid but the celebrant doesn't want to because she "strictly adheres to traditions". Will she stick to her decision after learning that there exists an age-old custom that involves exactly what her friends want to happen? AU/OOC
1. Otanjoubi Omedetou!

Oh yeah, hey there! It's my first time to write a fanfiction. Heh, I just happened to get inspiration for it is Natsuki's birthday! (_HURRAY! HURRAAAY!_ *ehem* _Sumimasen._) Well this story is unbetaed so I hope you'll bear with me. I'm not good in descriptions and poor in verb tense consistency so…urgh…here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I do not own MAI-Hime. All the characters used in this fic are Sunrise's.

**WARNING:** Traces of yuri, s**, swear words, etc. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ding dong*<strong>

Oh, great. The damned doorbell rang just when I was about to finish my game. I was only a few minutes away from my final destination! If these people wouldn't have anything important to say, God forgive me, I'd kill them.

Pausing the game, I laid the console down to my green throw pillow. I looked around for a while and groaned. The living room looked like a mess and lo! Didn't I take Duran out? I swear, I could see him tearing my sofa's arm rest apart with his teeth! _Damn! _

"Hey buddy, get your rabid ass away from my sofa!" I said as I shooed him away.

***Ding dong***

"Hang on, I'm com- _gaah_!"

So stupid of me! My leg just happened to bump into the wooden coffee table while trying to get away from the Xbox. Impatience always takes its toll. Thanks to the unwanted visitors out there on my door.

Striding along the corridor, I could still feel the pain in my leg. Yeah, thank you very much. I combed my hair with my hands first before touching the knob, mentally preparing myself for whoever the intruders would be. Here I go...

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU,_ Natsuki!" a loud chorus blared right into my ears.

"Eh?" I stood there dumbfounded. _What?_

"It's your birthday! Don't you remember?" Mai countered my unbelievably surprised expression. _My birthday? Really? Whoa. Maybe I got too carried away by CoD these days.  
><em>

"Mutt has really grown old. Can't you see, she's suffering from memory loss? _Oi~_" my best frienemy just said. _Bitching again, eh, Nao?_

"I'm hungry, Mai~" _Wow. Mikoto's even here, eh? Wait, was that a box of cake?_

"Oh, yeah, it is. Come in.. It's quite messy in here, though."

When they got in, Mai did the usual. She cleaned the place like a tornado would while scolding me like my late mom would. Thankfully, I got used to her—helping me in every stuff; not neglecting me in my carefree and lazy-go-lucky lifestyle. Sometimes, I wonder if she's the reincarnated Saeko...but seeing her 'healthy' bosom, I took my thought back. She's definitely not my mom.

It's just now when I noticed Nao waving two bottles of _sake_ to me. She really was a hard drinker despite of being a few years younger than me. Drowning our throats with that again? I didn't think that's a good idea.

"Come on, Mutt. You're 20, and it's now legal for you. Go get us glasses," she commanded. I nodded, realizing that I just turned 20 today. _OH, SWEET PEA! _

"Mutt? You okay?" the redhead scrutinized my face. Heh, I must had looked too surprised. I didn't notice how fast time came. 20 years. A 20 year-old gamer/biker/good-for-nothing, I was.

"Natsuki! I turned your game off so we can have a _karaoke_–"

"WHAT? Are you kidding me Mai? I haven't saved my game yet!" I burst while turning the Xbox on again. Come on, I spent two days and a night just to reach that level!_ Gaaah! _

My busty friend pouted as she dragged me from the TV's front. Waving a finger like 'no, no', she insisted that we should sing _karaoke_ rather than having me sulking about my plaything.

I sighed. No alibis would really work with them. I surrendered, unplugging my Xbox from and plugging the sound system to my LED TV.

Mikoto brought the dishes and glasses from the kitchen. She unloaded lots of foodstuffs from the huge basket she had carried. Funny, it was. She grew up a tad bit reliable now.

"Are you gonna stand there and check Mikoto out?" _Oh, crap._ Nao snapped me from my thoughts.

"O-of course not! I'm just surprised. She definitely has matured, right Mai?" I blushed at the thought of Nao's statement. No freaking way.

"_Hai_, you're right at that. Come gals, let's eat first so we can party later!" Mai excitedly said. "Save the _sake_ for later, Nao."

I wished, I could enjoy this night.

* * *

><p>After a few moments, the doorbell rang once again. I hurriedly opened the door just to see Chie and Aoi carrying a case of beer. I think they really wanted to get drunk tonight.<p>

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_, Natsuki!" Aoi crushed me in a tight hug.

"It's good to see the Ice Maiden once again. The beer needs you, you know?" Chie winked as I ushered them inside.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry, I really forgot what day it is today. I'm glad you remembered," I sheepishly whispered my gratitude. A sincere one at that.

* * *

><p>Good 30 minutes had passed and we're all finished with the meal. I was stuffed with mayo delicacies exclusively made for me while they ate the usual birthday food. Although Mai really didn't tolerate my addiction for it, she totally brushed that aside for my day. I was really touched!<p>

(She's a real genius when it comes to cooking stuff! Her baked bluefish in mayo and the potato salad are oh, so heavenly!)

While I was talking to myself, I noticed that Mikoto was eying the chocolate mousse cake menacingly. I could swear, she's keeping herself from drooling!

"Mikoto," I finally said, scratching my cheek. "You can slice the cake and eat some if you really want to."

As I had expected, she beamed with glee, like a kitty who hadn't got a taste of fish since forever. She glanced at Mai, who nodded, and at Nao, who shrugged. Aoi and Chie snickered.

While our feline friend devoured her share, Nao opened a bottle of _sake_ up.

There the transparent liquid went, slightly frothing upon touching the glass surface. She'd planned to give me a hangover as a gift all along. Great.

"For the Mutt who finally reached the second decade of her life but haven't matured yet!" she yelled as she raised her glass. "_Kanpai!_"

"_Oi_, is that really necessary?" I flinched at her words. (But I admit, she's kinda right.)

"_KANPAI~_" everybody cheered. _Mou_, I couldn't help but feel all warm and giddy.

* * *

><p>The night continued with Mai singing, Mikoto sleeping on the couch and Nao, Chie and Aoi talking to me while we were seated near the coffee table.<p>

"So Mutt," she muttered after having her seventh glass of rice wine. "I think it's time for you to give some fuck."

"WHAT? ***ahem, agh***Are you serious? Where did that come from?" I choked at my drink, flabbergasted by the sudden remark.

"Nao's right, Natsuki. You're still single and haven't indulged to _'that'_ since you were born!" Chie backed up. My, these people! What were they thinking? Whoring me? _Oh, no, no._

"Eto, I think you should have done that today. You're at the legal age now!" Aoi slurred as she downed her beer for the nth time. "Why don't you try doing _'Yobai'_ tonight?"

Upon hearing the word, everybody had that knowing look. God, that creeped me out!

"No fucking way! Don't mess up with my se- ah, life!" I stammered and blushed at the word again! Damn my blushing genes. "Why the hell do you care, you_ hentai's_!"

"Ah huh, so if you won't go for _Yobai_, are you game for a gang rape?" Nao winked at me! And her hand was slithering its way to my belly!

"GET OFF~!" Tomato red, I was. I jumped up to my feet to go to the bathroom when Mai stopped me.

"Ne, why don't you play with me, Na-tsu-ki?" Oh no, she's drunk too much and now she's tipsy like the others!

Suddenly, I could feel several firm grips on my thigh, legs and, FUCK! WHO DARED GROPE MY ASS?

***blag!* **

"Aww!" I flinched and rubbed my bottom. They're gonna kill me if they stay longer!

"Fu fu fu~ This night's gonna be fun for _us_ if you won't agree with the _'yobai'_ plan," Chie said while caressing my cheeks. She's reeking with alcohol, _ew_!

"Maybe, we should get to our last resort," Nao stood up, jiggling my Ducati's keys in her han- OH HOLY FREAKING COWBOY!

"NAO!" I struggled to get away from Aoi, Chie and Mai pinning me. _Oh, sweet mayo, this couldn't be true!_

When I managed to get up, I struggled for the keys. Just when did she got them, I really didn't know. The spider's got her ways.

I lunged for her arm but to no avail. She giggled like a school girl as her palm landed flat on my face. She then pinched my nose! _Ow! _

"Lek go om my nose! Gimme my keys mack!"

"_Iie_, you dog," there was that annoying laugh again. "You won't get this if you won't submit to our command. Hm, I would like to take a night ride so I guess, you could say goodbye to your bike."

She tightened her pinch. I thought I was gonna lose my beloved motorbike and nose, so, I, Kuga Natsuki, hereby raised the white flag, this 15th of August, in the year of our Lord, FOR MY SEXY BABY'S SAKE!

"Okay, okaaay! I'm gonna do it!"

Everybody stopped from what they're doing. _Damn it. What's with those smirks? _

I then shivered. _What had I just said? _

* * *

><p><em>Yobai is literally 'night crawling': a Japanese tradition wherein a person sneaks into somebody's house to have sex with a sleeping woman, sliding beside her and making the intention known. The stranger and the woman will have discrete sex, if, the latter agreed, until the early morning. Afterwards, the stranger will have to leave as stealthily as possible.<em>

"So, this is our plan," Nao announced. She drew a sketch of my neighborhood (I freaking didn't know how she even memorized my place! Even I was new to it! I just moved in last week.)

"Four blocks away from your house is a verrry large traditional house. A verrry beautiful lady lives there; on the far eastern side of the mansion, her ***hick*** bedroom is located."

I slapped my forehead and groaned. Why did I agree to do this? If my bike wasn't at stake, I wouldn't embarrass myself with this.

"Kuga," Chie interrupted. "That girl is freaking hot! She's the talk of the town, don't you know?" She swatted my shoulders and grinned evilly. _Screw her._

"Chie would have probably done that if we weren't together, ne? Chi_-chan_?" Senoh pouted.

"Yeah! OH, I MEAN, NO, WHY WOULD I?" the woman in glasses interjected. Looks like somebody wanted to volunteer herself if not for her girlfriend.

Everybody laughed. I shrugged again. This nervousness of mine was warning me. Something would go wrong.

"So, you're gonna sneak here at the back gate, then tiptoe your way cautiously to this sliding door. You better be careful, the owners have guards there," she pointed at the map she had made.

"I don't think it's a good idea," I countered and glared at the redhead. She's getting into my nerves. "What if they caught me?"

"Oh, calm down. You needn't worry about them too much . Worry about the girl," she smirked.

Mai hugged me from the back and whispered, "Be careful, Natsuki. That's the house of a verrry powerful man here in Kyoto."

"See? You want me to end up in jail! Damn, you better bail me out if I did get caught by the security!" I grunted.

"Ehh.. You shouldn't bother too much. _Yobai_ is different from rape. You won't be put into jail," Aoi added. Thank you for that. "It's a tradition."

"What I wanna say is you shouldn't be seen by the guards to save yourself from shame, Mutt."

"Oh fine," I huffed. You really were kind in expressing your concern, weren't you?

* * *

><p>After the heated debate and planning, they made me take a bath and dress up in a manly way. I felt like a ninja arming up for battle. Of all the ways to experience <em>'that'<em>, I admitted to myself that it's much nobler than calling a whore over. At least, this was gonna be memorable in every way. (I hoped so.)

With me already prepared, we rode Chie's red pick up except for Mai and Mikoto. My busty friend volunteered to clean up while watching over the young girl. An ever responsible woman, she was.

I couldn't believe my eyes when the spider just waved my night vision binoculars. She's really fast in getting my things. A great thief, she'd be. _Fuck. _Maybe she took it from my room while I was taking a shower._  
><em>

Minutes after the swerving and nauseating drunk driving of Chie, we arrived at the east gate of the Fujino mansion, miraculously alive.

"Hahaha! Kuga's getting chickenshit now!" the evil instigator mocked. Damn you, spider! I'd get your neck after this fuss!

"I'm ready, sponge brain!" I spatted. I really was nervous, but there's no turning back now!

"Natsuki-chan, _ganbatte_!" Thank you for cheering, Aoi. Thank you very much for giving this idea to them.

"We're gonna watch you with your high tech binoculars. You better not fail or else...you know what's gonna happen next," light green eyes glinted with mischief. "Have fun, Mutt!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, how was it? I intended to make this a oneshot but I think, I'd mess up if I did.

If you have any thoughts, comments, questions and suggestions, feel free to review.

Otanjoubi omedetou, Natsuki! :3

Thanks for reading!


	2. Kannin na

Sorry if it took a long time for me to update the story. The damn exams wouldn't let me think of a good story for this chapter. Yeah. Here it is, the second chapter. (Please excuse my mistakes; unbetaed, it is.) :)  
>If someone could help me with the corrections, please PM me! ^^<p>

**DISCLAIMER:** Sunrise owns MAI Hime and ShizNat.

* * *

><p>I tightened my ponytail and wore my dark blue 'ninja mask' after taking a deep breath.<p>

_This is it_.

At least, in this disguise, the guards would barely notice me and my identity wouldn't be endangered. While I was here tensed and sweating, they're having the comfort of Chie's pick up, tracing my every move with my night vision binoculars. Great. Being watched in this kind of situation pisses me. Why couldn't they admit that they only lured me here because they're very eager to watch a live action/suspense/porn scene? I truly had a bunch of wonderful and kind friends, hadn't I? Using my birthday for their mischief was a brilliant strategy.

Glad that the few amount of alcohol kicked in and gave me 'ze guts', I hastily climbed up the tall, wooden fences. I didn't even care if I made a noise doing that. I just got to m-make l-love to that Fujino girl then escape immediately.

_NO! What am I thinking? My mind is corrupted by those freaks!_

I needed my dignity. I wouldn't lose it to someone I barely know. Maybe, I'd just get inside, hide there and wait 'til the dawn breaks. In that way, no one would be harmed, nobody would be put to shame, and Nao would be satisfied with the lie.

While reconsidering my thoughts, I looked up at the full moon. Like a wolf would.

_'Hey Tsuki-san, would you mind helping me get out of this?' Bleh. How childish._

I trudged the bushy part of their spacious, green lawn, walked past the breathtaking _chaniwa_ garden illuminated by the moonlight, then abruptly stopped when two male figures appeared near the _koi_ pond. I could hear them conversing in rough Kyoto-ben, probably talking about their graveyard shift shit.

"I think we should take a nap and let Kiyo-chan handle if there's any intruder," a stocky man in early 30's suggested to his partner and yawned.

"You're right. Nobody's got past through her in all these years according to _ani_. I wonder why," the taller and younger-looking one nonchalantly said, stretching his thin arms.

So they're gonna neglect their duties, huh? Good for me. _Eto_...who could that Kiyo-chan be? A hired killer/black belter _jiu-jitsu_ master? Whoa.

"Besides," I continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Fujino-ojousama could handle any unexpected circumstance, I assure you."

Raising his thick brow, the taller man queried. "What made you think of that?"

Fat guy chuckled. _Ass._ Who would forsake his master for a nap?

"You'll see," he grinned.

* * *

><p>When the two left, I slipped to the corridor near their previous location. Nao said that the room should be at the end of this.<p>

Heightening my alertness, I glanced at my sides and back.

_Oh, shit._

Two moonlit yellow orbs looked straight at me.

"Why, hello there, li'l doggy!" I quietly called the bewildered looking creature.

To my astonishment, the dog ran and pounced at me! I tried to dodge, but knowing that I might make a noise, I shut my eyes. _Sayonara_, bitter world! I'd end up dying with rabies in my system for sure. I grasped the thought of leaving at this age of 20 as I felt myself knocked down.

Warm gush of liquid trickled down my neck.

"Shh! Pfft~ You naughty dog! Stop it!" I found the _Akita_ dog lapping my masked face and chin. I suppressed my laughter with all my might; a while ago, I had just conjured my last will for this!

Something shone from the chocolate-furred dog's collar. On the dog tag, the name "Kiyo" was engraved in _Hiragana_.

"So you're the one they're talking about, ne, Kiyo-chan?" I cooed as she whined. _Oh. I almost forgot my mission!_

I patted the dog's head lightly and motioned her away like I always did with Duran. She obeyed my magic trick and disappeared in a few instant.

_Whew!_ I didn't imagine that Kiyo-chan's a dog. Thank heavens, I was good in handling those kind of creatures.

* * *

><p>Going back to my night crawling, I was almost two meters away from the target area. I could see orange lanterns lighting the dim façade of the<em> shoji<em> doors. Intricate patterns and details on the entrance and walls proved the status of the woman lying behind this barrier. I wonder why they shaped like serpents with bodies intertwined.

Taking a deep breath, my cold hands gently moved the _shoji_ apart. My eyes roamed swiftly around the candlelit area; Japanese ornaments and pieces of antique furniture adorned the room. There lay my maiden, curled up on the _futon_, waiting for my arrival, I inwardly laughed at my imagination.

After observing, I slid my leg to the small opening I had made. Here went the tiptoeing again.

All of a sudden, the cold metal of a _kaiken_ touch my bare neck. My breath hitched and my heart started to pump harder. I looked at the shadow in front of me and I swear, I could see the dagger glitter under the moon! Dammit! I would die now for sure!

Panic surged and paralyzed my body. A soft, ghostly whisper then lingered on my ear.

"_Ara,_ an unexpected visitor, isn't he, stranger-_san_?"

_"Oh, calm down. You needn't worry about them. Worry about the girl." _

_"Fujino-sama could handle any unexpected circumstance, I assure you."_

So this was what the devil and the guard were trying to say. If I only knew that Fujino-_onna_ was a good dagger wielder! Baka. What should I expect from the heiress of an influential family? I should've known that she's mastered deadly self-defense 'stead of thinking that what she only knew were tea ceremonies and _ikebana._

Beads of cold sweat formed on my forehead and bile rose from my stomach. I clenched my fists and bit my lip as the blade moved a little just beside my jugular vein; I shut my eyes, accepting my unfortunate fate.

'_Sayonara,_ mayonnaise, _sayonara_ Xbox...and so to you, my Duran, Ducati and lingerie colle—'

"What might Stranger-_san_ want from me?" the lady queried with great confidence, shattering my farewell moment. Why prolong my agony? Just kill me already!

"He shall not be afraid. I'm going to let him go if you answer me honestly."

"R-really?" I nervously replied. God, I'd die of heart attack in here!

"Yes, I promise."

The cool blade left my neck immediately. Now what? Should I say that I was gonna crawl into her _futon_ and...and—

"Answer now, or I'm calling the guards to send him to the police station," she threatened.

"I'm sorry! I gotta—"

***thump***

I couldn't give a good reason! All my mind thought was running away so...there we were on the floor now. She pushed me hard when I attempted to escape that I nearly knocked my head off bad. My chest felt so heavy like...wait...her hands were...SHIT.

Her eyes scrutinized what she had touched, earning blushes from both of us.

"_Kannin na_," faint hues of crimson were evident from the heiress' ebony face. Her ruby eyes met my emerald ones.

She retracted her hands and stood up, getting herself out of our awkward position.

"I didn't know that Stranger-_san_'s a she."

As much as I tried, my body still wouldn't move. I was still stunned by what had happened. My cheeks felt hot and my feet were wobbly. Damn this woman in front of me!

She switched the lights on and gracefully made her way to me. _Oh, God._ Chie's right! She's fucking gorgeous!

After helping me get on my butt, she kneeled before me; her slender fingers making their way to my masked face. I wasn't afraid now, 'coz I knew that if there's anybody who should see me in this state, it should only be her.

She gently removed the cloth and looked at me with...was that delight on her ruby eyes?

"_Ara_, Stranger-_san_ is such a pretty girl," she giggled.

"I'm not a girl. I'm a woman," I grunted. _Duh! I just turned 20 today!_

Thin brown brows arched in my remark.

Her lips tugged upwards then, giving me a couple of blushing episodes. (Sounds like having a seizure, eh?)

"So what brought Stranger-_san_ here?" She drew nearer that I could feel her warm breath against my face. _Whoa..._ Too much for detailed descriptions!

"I, ugh, uhm."

"Let us skip that question," tilting her head to the side, she said. "What is her name?"

"Ku-Kuga. Kuga N-Natsuki."

"Does Na-tsu-ki want a cup of tea?" I loved how her lips move with every syllable of my name. _O-oi._ I just meant that her voice is...beautiful.

"_H-hai, douzo_," I mentally slapped my forehead. We're not supposed to drink tea at this time! Besides, what's with the hospitality and kindness?

Before I could take my words back, she immediately left.

_What to do, what to do, what to do?_ What should I say if she asked my agenda again? Should I make my intentions known soon? Or should I say that it's my birthday and my idiot friends made me do it?

Fujino went back carrying a tray containing two cups of steaming hot tea. She gave me a cup and the green liquid burned my tongue.

"Ow," I flinched. Where could I buy patience and throw recklessness, anyone?

"Natsuki should not be in a hurry," the woman clad in purple _kimono_ coaxed as she put her cup down. Oh. She's calling me in my first name.

"_Gomen_, F-Fujino."

"Shizuru. Call me Shizuru."

Jackpot! I didn't even have to ask for it!

"Mind if I ask Natsuki her purpose for visiting our humble abode?"

_Humble abode, you say?_

"O-oh. I—"

"Don't tell me that she's a _shitagidorobo_." WHAT THE HELL?

"NO! I AIN'T A PANTY THIEF!" I could feel the blood rush to my face again. (M-maybe it's a good idea...if she had a collection better than mine... WHAT WAS I SAYING?)

"I'm just kidding. No need to be grumpy," she brushed the topic aside, trying to suppress her giggle. "Am I going to repeat the question again?"

This is it! Let's see...

"_Eto_...I'm h-here t-to..." Oh no. She might think I was having a speech problem. How should I put it into words?

"Er, I-I'm...a nightcrawler."

Shizuru seemed shocked. Blood rushed to my face for the nth time.

"_Ara_," she finally spoke. "Does Natsuki mean that she wants to sleep with me?"

With that being said, the crimson eyed woman pounced on me. She smiled like she's going to get a taste of her favorite ice cream after a very long time.

_Oh, great._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For those who are wondering, I derived the name 'Kiyo' (the dog) from Shizuru's child Kiyohime. :)

Kindly review the story, guys! ^^


End file.
